


if just for a little while

by justjoy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode s01e10: Buffet Froid, Gen, Sleep Deprivation, Will Graham has a good day, relatively speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The clamour of the lab rushes back into Will's reality, colour and light and sound crashing on him like a wave, so he focuses on Beverly Katz instead.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	if just for a little while

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Will calls Beverly in _Buffet Froid_.
> 
> Also on my [Tumblr](http://presumenothing.tumblr.com/post/54445808077/if-just-for-a-little-while), where you should join me so we can all try to survive this hiatus together.

_Dripdripdrip_ goes the coffee into his cup, an oddly soothing rhythm on his nerves.

 

"Will. _Will_ ," someone is saying, and it takes him a few moments to recognise the voice.

He blinks, scrubs a hand over his face. "Beverly?"

The clamour of the lab rushes back into Will's reality, colour and light and sound crashing on him like a wave, so he focuses on Beverly Katz instead. Reads her quiet concern in the way she stands in the doorway of the break room, hands in the pockets of her lab coat.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Lost track of time," he offers lamely before drinking half the coffee in one gulp, taking what little comfort there is to be had in its not-quite-faded warmth.

It is fortunate, Will thinks, that Beverly hadn't tried waving her hand in front of his face or anything of the sort. He hasn't strayed from his own mind as far as he can tell, but that seems to mean little nowadays, and he isn't keen to confirm that the hard way.

"You haven't actually lost any, have you?" she asks, and Will can feel her studying him while she speaks, as if she can hear the tick of his internal clock if she listens hard enough. He had explained how he was losing time as they were combing the woods for any trace of Georgia Madchen, and Beverly had accepted it in stride, with the same unhesitating acceptance as when he'd called her, shaking too badly to say anything until enough of her calm had washed over him to find the words _I need help, can you come._

Beverly's gaze feels different from Hannibal's and Jack's and even Alana's, although Will can't quite say why or how. It's not unlike the way he's seen her study specimens under her microscope - careful, probing scrutiny - but she doesn't try to force eye contact, doesn't seek out his eyes like most people do, and he is grateful for that.

"I don't think so," Will finally says as he looks up from his coffee and attempts a smile in her general direction, uncomfortably aware that it probably resembles a grimace instead. "Just tired, that's all. Haven't gotten much sleep lately."

She looks at him a moment longer before nodding, apparently satisfied with his answer, although the concern is still there as she heads past him for the vending machine. "It's okay, I zone out all the time too - you know how it is, evidence coming in at all sorts of ridiculous hours, always demanding to be processed first."

Much of that is true, Will knows. He's seen Beverly still hard at work every time he walks by the labs on his way home, far more hours than even insomnia and a frankly insane work ethic should account for.

Mostly, though, she's saying it to make him feel better - and it does help, her idle chatter about perfectly ordinary sleep deprivation, as if that's all he ever needs to worry about.

"Honestly, it's a wonder I even remember how my bed looks like at all..." Beverly trails off, frowning as she counts the coins in her hand again. "You got any extra coins? I'm missing a penny, must've dropped it on the way here."

Will fishes a stray one out from his pocket and considers handing it to her before flicking it into the air quite entirely on impulse.

"Gotcha," Beverly says with a grin as she catches it neatly in mid-air and slots it into the machine, and somehow the sound of her voice doesn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> It should suffice to say that while I do not ship Beverly and Will, I find their relationship fascinating to say the least.
> 
> Also, Beverly Katz needs more love.


End file.
